


Pass another slice

by LateNightConversations



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightConversations/pseuds/LateNightConversations
Summary: Just a bunch of one offs in the day to day lives of a couple of Team Rockets finest.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Howl

"And after four innings the Electabuzz still trail by 5."

Butch scowled at the announcers voice and took a swig from his beer.

"Buncha bums.." he muttered.

Cassidy popped out of her room, heading for the door.

"Don't talk so bad about your self hun." She shot him a wink. "I'm off now. Self care day for me, you can stew all by yourself."

"Perfect. I told ya I'm not into that prissy stuff. Have fun."

"Your loss."

Cassidy tossed him a grin before leaving, Butch simply chuckled and patted the couch next to him.

"She's gone Mightyena. Come on up boy. Its just us now." 

The pokemon eagerly jumped up on sofa, circling twice before settling down beside his master, head in his lap, ready for the oncoming ear scratches.

Ear scratches would be the only good outcome from the game. As three beers and five innings later the game ended in a loss.

Butch may have been bummed, but for Mightyena it was pure bliss. Just him and his ], no other pokemon, no Cassidy. Just the two of them.

"Well what a bullshit game huh boy?"

Butch flipped off the TV and headed to grab another beer, stumbling slightly as he rose to his feet, a good buzz settling in by now. 

"Ya know what we need? Some tunes." 

Butch opened the music app on his phone and started scrolling.

"Whatll it be bud? Dark side of the moon? Howlin for you? Hungry like the wolf? Dog days are over? Howl?"

Butch chuckled at his own suggestions, shuffling through the songs as he began slightly slurring the words to songs, Mightyena excitedly howling along.

So the afternoon went, fading into evening. Beer, shared sandwiches, music and howls. Just a dog and his master. 

After a relaxing day of pampering, Cassidy returned home, an impromptu shopping trip thrown into the mix. 

She expected the tv to be on, Butch waiting for her. Instead all she heard was a symphony of snores. 

Sprawled on couch was both Butch and Mightyena, both passed out. She couldnt help but smile at the scene.

"Good night boys."

She pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and covered them before heading toward her room, pausing to take in the scene a little longer. It was nice when life handed out the simple. It was a shame it wasn't often enough.


	2. Helicopter

'Four tips guaranteed to drive him wild'

Cassidy cocked an inquisitive eyebrow, and flipped to the article, curiosity getting the better of her. Though who was she kidding, she was far from getting laid regularly or even at all.

Halfway through the article however a very invasive scent assaulted her senses. She gave a sniff, then another...it almost smelled like...no...it couldn't be...and yet.

Tossing her magazine aside she rose to her feet and stopped in front of Butch's bedroom door. She inhaled deeply, this time almost certain of the aroma. She didnt bother to knock as she flung open the door.

"Jesus Christ Cass! Didnt you're mother ever teach you to knock...oh shit!"

Butch scrambled to pick up something he had dropped in a hurry, and though he kept it at his side, the tell tale aroma gave him away.

"Are you smoking a joint?"

"No! I mean maybe….yes."

Cassidy took a further step into the room and closed the door behind her, a smirk on her face.

"For fucksake Butch...I'm not officer Jenny...I'm just wondering why you wouldn't offer to share with lil ol me?"

Butch smiled sheepishly as Cassidy made her way to him and took the joint from his loose grip and took a drag, holding it for an impressive time before blowing the smoke in his face.

"You've...done this before?"

Cassidy chuckled, stretching out on Butch's bed.

"Don't act so shocked."

Stretching out next to her on the bed, Butch took another drag and passed the joint.

"I don't do this all the time ya know."

"Trust me, I'm sure I'd notice if you did. Im just sad you've been holding out on me."

They shared the remainder of the joint in silence and remained that way for what felt like forever until Butch found his words again.

"Ya know Icarus?"

"What? The ancient kid...wings...flew too close to the sun?"

Butch chuckled.

"Yeah. That one. Im glad the boss believes in using helicopters."

"Me too. I'm pretty fond of you Hutch...but you'd be the one wearing the wings."

"Hey...its Butch."

They both broke into a fit of giggles, Cassidy shifted around, her head coming to rest on Butch's stomach. 

"I'd catch you though."

"Huh?"

"If you fell….I'd catch you."

He absentmindedly stroked her hair.

"Thanks Cass. But I'd never let you fall at all."

A moment of silence passed.

"That's because you're sweet. Im not you should know that by now. But Butch…"

"Huh?"

"Dont you dare change. Ok?"

He chuckled.

"Never. Not for the all wax wings and helicopters in the world."


	3. Jealousy

Fuzzy minded and semi coherent, Butch slowly rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. 7:58 am. Far to early to get out of bed on a day off, but wait...what was that smell? It was sweet, waffles? Pancakes? Was Cassidy cooking breakfast? Could Cassidy cook?

Begrudgingly he pulled himself from the warm embrace of his blankets and pulled on a pair of sweats and a tshirt and ambled into the kitchen.

Standing at the counter, vigorously stirring at a bowl was Cassidy.

"Are….are you making breakfast?"

His voice came out even more hoarse first thing in the morning. 

"No. I'm making a cake."

Butch had been taking a drink for a newly filled glass of water and almost choked mid swallow at her announcement.

"Wait….hold up. You. Cassidy, my partner got up early on a day off to bake a cake?" He chuckled. "How fucking domestic. Does this have anything to do with that rumor that Jessie baked an amazing cake for James' birthday? This isnt some weird jealousy thing is it?"

Cassidy slammed the bowl down on the counter.

"What!? No. I've never even heard such a ridiculous thing. Besides we both know she'd never be capable of such a thing. And I would never be jealous of anyone...especially her of all people!"

Butch rolled his eyes as he rummaged through the fridge, grabbing an apple and heading for the couch.

"Course not. You do you Cass."

A while later, after much cursing and the smell of burning wafting through the room, Cassidy plopped defeated on the couch beside Butch.

"Its done, I'm just letting it rest."

Butch nodded. 

"I'm sure itll taste great."

When the time came to cut into the cake Butch couldn't help but notice how much it looked like a birthday cake, or how the frosting haphazardly attempted to cover the burnt bits.

Staring at the crumbling slice placed before him, Butch eagerly shoved a forkful into his mouth, holding back from choking, it certainly was dry. He forced himself to swallow, nodding as he did so.

"Top notch cake. You were right. No way in hell Jessie could ever bake anything like this."

He wondered just how Jessie's cake compare, longing for something that wasn't as dry as the dessert during a forty year drought,as he took another bite and slowly willed himself to get it down.

"You've been keeping secrets from me Cass. I never knew my partner was such a Betty Crocker. You're gonna owe me a cake on my birthday."

Cassidy grinned and leaned over ans kissed his forehead.

"You're so sweet! You'll be a dear and clean up wont you?"

She walked out of the room before he could respond.

"Of course."

He chuckled and shoved another bite into his mouth. Anything to see her smile.


	4. Shower

Another failed mission. How many in a row was that? The number didn't really matter anyhow, one or a hundred, it all stung just the same.

Climbing into the shower, Butch cranked the hot water up all the way, though it was barely more than lukewarm after Cassidy had washed the stench of failure from herself.

Leaning into the spray, arms in front of himself, palms pressed to the cool tile wall, Butch didn't hear the door open. With eyes closed, he wasn't aware of the curtain opening. It wasn't until.a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist, did he even tense.

"Relax….its just me."

Cassidy's voice, usually sharp and dripping with sarcasm was soft and unusually gentle, but it was her nonetheless.

They had commiserated over a job piss poorly door many times before, but never like this. Usually it was a drink or six, take out, something along those lines. Yet when he felt her forehead come to rest between his shoulders, he couldnt help but melt into her touch.

"Hey….uh...Cass?"

"Yeah? "

"What're you doing?"

Her grip around his waist tightened slightly.

"I wish I knew...but..well….the hell with it. I know you always hear the negative...like when we fuck up or when you piss me off." Cassidy chuckled dryly.

"But Butch…. You're a good man. Dont ever let anyone convince you otherwise...even me."

How long had they been partners? He'd never heard her utter anything remotely close, and as the water bounced off the tiles and hit his face, he almost thought he tasted a hint of salt, but it couldn't have been.

"Th...thanks."

"Of course."

Butch swore he felt her lips brush against his skin as she spoke, his flushed skin even more aware of the rapidly cooling water.

"What ya say I make us some dinner Cass? Grilled cheese.. ever so slightly burnt just the way you like it."

This time he was certain he felt her lips on his skin. He smirked, though it faded quickly when she disengaged from the embrace.

"Sounds great. I'll be waiting."

Butch turned the water off and opened the shower curtain, only to have a damp towel tossed in his face.

"Hey turn the stove on would ya?" He shouted after her as she made her quick exit.

Maybe coming out on the losing end wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing has been rusty, thank you to my fellow neoshippers on discord for the one word prompts.


End file.
